Against The World
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a L Word/All My Children Crossover, this is the sequel to My baby girl, Bianca and Jenny are dating, Draco is working on a book to a movie, Niki Stevens is auditioning and there's more....
1. Chapter 1

_Against The World_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_It was yesterday when it was Halloween; Kendall was undressed from her Wonder Woman outfit and was finished with the six million dollar man which was her husband. There was Greenlee lying in bed with Draco, he woke up, "What time is it?" Draco asked and Greenlee responded, "Time for you to make a movie." "Oh God, I…" Draco said and Greenlee responded, "Hey, you wanted to make it a movie." "Yeah, it just the director I want has disappeared from earth and the actress I want to use dated the director I want." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "This is Pine Valley, we specialize in drama." "Okay. If we could find the director, that's half the battle, a lot of people like her even if it was her first time." Draco said. _

_Bianca just woke up with sweats on and she got a shower, she walked back into bed and did her series of kisses to her new girlfriend who just smiled as Bianca got deeper and deeper in her kisses around her neck. "Good morning." Bianca said and the brunette woman turned around, "Good morning." The woman said and lifted Bianca's bra up, "Now it's a good morning." Jenny said _


	2. Chapter 2

_Against The World_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Kendall watched as Greenlee had happy feelings as she walked in. "Okay. We have an actress to contact and a director to find. I also want it to be known that your boyfriend Greenlee is a pain in the ass." Kendall said and Greenlee looked up, "Okay, the book has a huge following with men and women, straight or gay. We have to find this director Jennifer…" Greenlee didn't try to say her last name and Kendall added, "Then we got to see if Niki Stevens is in our budget." Bianca walked in very happy and every one swarm to her welcoming her back then turning to Miranda not noticing the woman she was also holding hands with. Greenlee notice and tapped Kendall on the shoulder. "Jennifer Schechter!" Greenlee yelled and Jenny was off-guard by that. "We found you." Greenlee said and all the women looked at her. _

_Greenlee introduced herself and told her that Draco Gellar was doing an adaption of Two Against the World, It was a book that Jenny read and was intrigued by the ending. In the end, the woman found out that all the people who were trying to break-up the guy she was with were helping to remember he raped her some years back, something she blocked out and that she went back to her ex-girlfriend and remembered she had a kid. Greenlee said Draco requested that Jenny direct this film. "I'm humble that he would say that, it's just….I don't know it's just that after Lez girl and the bullshit politics, I would want this adaption to be dead-on." Jenny said and Kendall responded, "We understand that, Greenlee and I _

_know Draco, we're backing the film and we're going to make sure this stays true to the book." Jenny looked at Bianca and she said, "Jenny, it's your call, I will stay here however long it takes." "I want to meet Draco." Jenny said. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Against The World_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_So, I'm in Los Angeles talking to Helena Peabody about funding for an arts program at the Miranda center and then a reporter comes in for her to comment on Niki Stevens and Jenny's relationship also on the rumor about Lez Girls." Bianca said and added, "She defended Jenny and called Niki without saying it a whore for hurting Jenny like she did. I was a big fan of the story and I was pissed." "What next?" Babe asked as everyone was listening, "I met Jenny and she was very skeptical about me, we had so much in common and then I told about Miranda, she hugged me, it was that hugged she rested her chin on my shoulder. I knew this was going to go too fast and so we slowed it down, last night was the first night we had sex for several hours." Bianca said and that was met with mixed reactions. "Okay, I never been straighter!" Kendall yelled and then Draco with Jenny they came downstairs, they had a verbal agreement, Jenny agrees to let Nikki audition as well. That night, Greenlee walked in with Draco, "Come here boyfriend of mine." Greenlee said and added, "Are you going to be okay?" "I will baby. If it gets too much, Jenny knows she will take over the whole thing." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "This could _

_really be a nightmare if Nikki gets the part and Jenny…" "Well, I told Jenny I will have no on the set drama. I love this story too much." Bianca and Jenny would interacting with Miranda, Bianca had talk to Zoe and she said she will see if she could provide a song for the soundtrack. The next few days, Bianca who was the rep for the movie talked to Niki's agent, as the script was sent, Niki loved the script and Bianca set the terms. Niki will get acting notes from Draco and director's notes from Jenny. They have permission to fire Nikki at any point if she brings any personal conflict onto the set. After a week, Nikki agreed but first she had to audition, she came in as the others were auditioning, she really complimented Draco on the book and Greenlee reminded her that she was the very jealous girlfriend, Nikki back off and Draco was horny from that. Greenlee knew this and flash a boot. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Against The World_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_The auditions were good, Draco made notes while Jenny and him responded back and forth through phone conference, Greenlee and Bianca weigh-in on their opinion, it was Niki's turn. She read for Jessica, she learned a lot from Lez girls and the critics were right as well, Niki then walked off. "What do you think?" Bianca asked and Jenny responded, "She was good." Jenny remember the I love you, the tent and the set, she smiled because of the long courtship of the sex she had with Bianca and Jenny didn't want to say it just yet then Bianca turned stone white. "I'm Maggie Stone, I'm reading for the part of Pamela, Jessica's ex." Maggie said and all Bianca said to Jenny was, "Maggie." _


	5. Chapter 5

_Against The World_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_When Maggie was done auditioning, Bianca told them for her to stay behind and as she did, Bianca was ready to confront her. "We really don't have to cast her." Kendall said and Jenny responded, "I agree, I mean she was good but I don't want her causing any bullshit to this project." "While I agree with my director, Bianca if you were to fire her she could come back and make a media scandal out of this." Draco said and Greenlee added, "Plus she will play all kind of cards." Bianca was silent and just walked downstairs. She was face to face with Maggie. "Bianca, I will admit I knew this but don't worry I'm not going to cause any trouble." Maggie said and added, "I'm a huge fan of the book." "Jenny thought you read great and it's ironic you play the girl that's trying to help the main character." Bianca said and Maggie responded, "Bianca, I love you but I want a career and personally I can't see why your with…" "Don't start on Jenny, don't you dare judge her." Bianca said and Maggie responded, "Okay." "We're contact you." Bianca said and walked away. _

_As night falls, Greenlee was soaking in a tub, Draco came in and said, "Okay babe, spill it." "Maggie is going to be a problem and after…" Greenlee said and Draco countered, "I agree but we can't." "Bianca has been through so much." Greenlee said and then gave Draco the hi-lights. "Okay. Bianca has just as much say." Draco said and back at Bianca's, Jenny was rubbing her shoulders. "We both have exes in this project, how the fuck are we going to do this?" Jenny asked and Bianca responded, "I don't know Jenny. Miranda is confused enough because Maggie was in our lives and knows we can't deny that she's the _

_best person." "We could say she's not fuckable." Jenny said remembering what Tina told her about the first choice she made for her character. Jenny then had an idea. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Against The World _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Tina Kennard walked in as the first reading was happening and everyone stood back. Tina had actually died her hair black, she's also had an engagement ring from Bette and she sat down. She smiled and had a well defined edge then before, she was on her own because she quit after the Lez Girls controversy. "First of all Fusion, this is a hell of a risk." Tina said and Greenlee acknowledged that it was. "What you have working for you is that you gave the production company a fresh name. Eternal chance films, that was very good and Jenny, she could be, she's Jenny but for someone who's never directed, she did a good job and she knows how I feel about how she was fuck out of her position, what that said, professionally I respected Niki Stevens but personally I don't like her and Maggie Stone is a unknown. However, I have read the book with Niki as a face you could get away with an unknown. It's good that Draco will be co-directing given his fan base and I will take no shit from anyone, the cast and crew." Tina said and Kendall responded, "We will respect that totally, you do your job and the ending stays where it is." "I'm fine with that." Tina put her foot now with a size seven and a half boot to support it. She got a moment, she talked to Jenny. "Shane moved to be with her brother and she came back for a visit to look for you." Tina said and added, "Bianca seems very…" "Very hot and…" Jenny said and Tina smiled then said, "Bette is hotter. Everyone said hi and don't worry unless you want to Niki isn't coming anywhere near you." They hugged _

_and then Tina saw Bianca, "Don't fuck Jenny over." Tina said and walked off. "I like her." Bianca said and pulled her girlfriend in a kiss; Maggie saw this and walked off. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Against The World_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Everyone was about to enter the first day of shoot and as Tina went back to Los Angeles, Maggie went to see David and Jenny was invited to the annual Kane Thanksgiving as she was prep of Thanksgiving past, it meant something more this time because Erica was out of jail. Jenny met Ms. Kane and gave her flowers, Erica loved them and Greenlee loved all of this, Draco kissed up on his girl. "Draco, I have to say I'm a big fan of your books." Erica said and Draco accepted that compliment, "I just wandered, why Greenlee" Erica asked and Draco responded, "Because she's a lot more than she is." So this dinner was quite calm, Annie was invited with no one speaking to her because of how she assisted in almost traumatizing Draco. As dinner was finished, so far no drama there was no drama, till Maggie came in and Bianca responded, "What are you doing here?" "It was lonely." Maggie said and Bianca responded, "Tough." "I'm not giving up on us." Maggie said and Jenny couldn't hold her tongue long enough then Maggie laid a bomb shell, she looked at Annie then they all made a connection…._

_Author's note:_

_Reality becomes fiction and fiction….. will be the next part of this series. _


End file.
